Motor vehicles are equipped with an air filter system that filters air destined for the engine. Conventional air filter systems use a cuboidal filter enclosed by a cuboidal housing. This type of air filter cause the air to transition from a rectangular filter housing outlet to a cylindrical pipe inlet. Such an abrupt transition in geometrical shape causes the airflow to be turbulent, and hence causes engine “choking,” particularly at high RPM.
More recent, aftermarket intake systems use a conical filter in place of the conventional rectangular filter. The conical filter in these aftermarket systems is directly connected to the inlet pipe of the engine and is oriented such that the smaller diameter of the conical filter is upstream and the larger diameter is downstream with respect to airflow into the engine. Moreover, the larger diameter of the conical filters conventionally has a neck attached to the filter to allow the filter to be connected to piping, such as engine air inlet piping.
The conventional air intake systems, whether cuboidal or conical, do not properly shape the airflow directed into the engine or carburetor inlet. For example, in conical filters positioned with their larger diameter adjacent the engine inlet, airflow must negotiate through an abrupt change in geometrical shape from the filter material through the smaller diameter neck that leads to the engine inlet. This causes turbulent airflow in the filter and inhibits the airflow from increasing in velocity as the air traverses the filter and enters the engine inlet. These and other deficiencies exist.